


暴雨将至

by ex_skeleton



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 来自熊熊的求签筒，不，CP生成器233，和一个贾府大家停电一起打游戏的脑洞。主题是Frenkie的溢价233。太忙了，手机写完直接发！Frenkie和总监的对话，来自于两年前我站在决定未来(思考转会(x))的档口的时候跟我的导师的对话。感激导师运真是太好了他们都是真·人生导师，respect。当年那个巨长的对话足矣支持再写一篇233。出场人物还包括Carel，Donny，Justin，Rick，总监，花尼。献给你橙这一代天才和希望。





	暴雨将至

**1.**

　　第一条手机推送是阿姆斯特丹晨间天气预报，今日中到大雨。

　　第二条来自荷兰电讯报，皇马8000万加入对F德容的追逐。

　　Matthijs眨了眨惺忪睡眼确认自己没看错数字，随即睡意被惊走一半，迅速完成截图发给某个阿贾克斯内部这代人的Whatsapp群组，配文：兄弟们，新的盘了，又涨价了。

　　 “Frenkie，”他对躺在他的新闻主角说，“早啊，你八千万了。”

　　新闻主角的应对是翻了个身把脸埋进枕头里装死，只觉得自己像是人口市场上被拍卖的什么东西，被推到聚光灯下，台下逼仄的目光灼灼。

　　他们把我当成什么了。

　　耀眼新星惯常起床困难，从喉咙里勉强挤出几个音节，被枕头按回口腔里，显得闷闷不乐：“你先去洗澡。洗完再叫我。”

　　几乎天天叫这人起床的人敏锐地察觉出一些语气的不一样，迟滞嗓音有如此刻阴云密布的天空，压抑着无处消解的动荡不安。

　　啊。Matthijs反应过来。这人今天下午有跟高层对话的安排，事关未来。

　　他凑过去吻了一下金色发尾和睡衣领口间的后颈皮肤，拍拍那个人的肩胛骨。

 

**2.**

　　Matthijs在对镜刮胡子，Frenkie站在他旁边刷牙。

　　晨间准备还没进行到吹头发打发胶那一步，Frenkie的金毛柔软地垂在额头上。

　　这是一个很正常的早晨，按照流程走Matthijs下一步应该问Frenkie想吃哪种面包。

　　他刚要这么开口，一声惊雷炸响。

　　Matthijs忽然惊醒，仿佛陡然间换了旁观视角看自己的人生。

　　他有点过于熟悉这一切了。从某个类似的暴雨日，他们手里只有一把他母亲留下来的商家送的伞，在阿姆斯特丹街头簇拥在一把小伞下跑过长街，最后半身湿透时他战战兢兢牵起的Frenkie的手，到现在他衣橱里掺着的衣服，洗手台上放置的Frenkie常用的发蜡和电动牙刷。互相拥有彼此公寓的钥匙太自然而然，仿佛从没有一个正式的开始，于是也就不会有结束。他满足于这样的镜中二人，甚至觉得他可以这么站到人生尽头。

　　可他才19岁。身边的人也不过21岁。事业发展期甚至还没有开始，梦想永远比相守重要。

　　他不会再拥有很多这样的场景。

　　他可能不会再拥有这样的场景。

　　未来的分量倏忽而至，暴雨前的低气压让人喘不过气来。

　　但这不是为此伤春悲秋的时候，眼下还有更需要分出精神应对的焦虑。

　　他看得出来Frenkie很焦虑，年轻人对未来的焦虑，即使Frenkie一切动作和神情都如常，因为他自己也共享这种焦虑。并且，因为他站在Frenkie身边最近的位置，在Frenkie的肩胛上置放自己的心脏，所以他忐忑地看着一个气泡被疯狂的足球资本吹胀在Frenkie身后。

　　气泡都会破裂的。

　　没有人知道那时候会发生什么。

　　未知令人恐惧。

　　但人都是孤岛，恐惧、焦虑和痛苦都只有一个人扛。就像人生的抉择必须由全然的自我决定，他人的任何都不应该介入自身与未来的诘问和冥想。

　　Matthijs明白。他也是这么想的。

　　所以他问出口的只有：“想吃什么面包？”

 

**3.**

　　Matthijs听咖啡机咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡，恍然间想起另一个暴雨夜。

　　阿贾克斯在某个山清水秀的地方集训，夜晚他们一帮人聚在酒店lounge打游戏，结果预报以外的大雨压垮树木按倒电缆，整个度假村“啪”地一声陷入了黑暗。

　　年轻人们愣了几秒，最先反应过来的是为游戏没来得及存档扼腕叹息。

　　但青春的旺盛精力不会因为停电就熄灭，一片漆黑和大雨瓢泼正好适合干另一件事。

　　Donny兴致勃勃：开鬼故事大会吧！

　　少年们纷纷点亮手机屏幕照在下巴底下哄笑，还没开始都市传说表演赛就是满场群魔乱舞，鬼故事也都是什么“为什么窗上的雨滴是红色的，因为油漆掉色”这个风格的。

　　直到轮到Carel时。

　　他望着坐在他对面的Frenkie，忽然沉默，张大的眼睛被手机闪光灯照亮的眼睛飘忽不定，似乎欲言又止，压低声音说：“Frenkie，答应我，无论如何不要往你身后看。”

　　这话说得一本正经。

　　黑暗幽幽。

　　大家很配合地都没有说话。

　　Matthijs一边在心里忍笑一边觉得他们应该给Carel颁一个阿贾克斯影帝新人奖。

　　却发觉身边的Frenkie突然紧绷。他将手搭上Frenkie的大腿上的时候，平时云淡风轻的人甚至微小地战栗了一下。

　　但身边的人迅速恢复了言辞的正常，毫不迟疑地回头张望，转过头来皱着眉地看着Carel，然后恍然大悟：好像到你身后去了？

　　大家一片哄笑，Carel拍着桌子对Frenkie说你段位实在高，影帝新人应该颁给你。

　　Matthijs却觉得事情没有那么简单，Frenkie脊背的紧绷就没有消下去过，甚至在他们一帮人折腾够了，他俩作为室友一起借着酒店走廊的电池夜灯和手机闪光灯照明回屋的时候，都有点心不在焉。

　　在黑暗里只靠手电光前行真的是一件很恐怖的事情，连心大如海的Matthijs都觉得，即使自己完全不在意刚刚那些什么黑暗中的敲门声镜子里不是自己的脸什么走廊尽头多出来的一扇门，都本能地紧张。

　　黑暗如未知令人恐惧。

　　“Frenkie，”他突然出声打破沉默，余光可见身边的人压抑地打了个机灵，“你还好吗？”

　　“没事啊。”

　　看起来一点也不像没事的。

　　Matthijs是个好少年，觉得自己理应保护喜爱的人的绅士。如果现在他身边的人一个小姑娘，或者任何一个没有这样利刃般明锐的精神的人，一个能放得过自己的人，他会毫不犹豫地牵起这个人的手，柔声安慰这个人“没事的，有我在”。

　　但这样对Frenkie简直是否认这个人对抗消解恐惧、维持体面的努力，而且这么柔顺熨贴简直是折辱这个人心性的水平。

　　Matthijs灵光一闪。

　　“Frenkie，”他羞赧地一笑，摸摸鼻子，“我有点儿慌啊，能不能拉着你？”

　　“好啊。”

　　两只手握在一起，一只手里都是冷汗，手指冰凉，另一只干燥、稳定而温暖。

　　Frenkie张大了眼睛，瞬间什么都懂了。

　　他心头倏忽溢满酸涩饱胀的温柔，驱散惶惶不安。

　　他冲Matthijs展颜一笑。他们并行于黑暗的长廊。

 

**4.**

　　偌大的会议室俯瞰训练场的一块草坪。

　　今天的训练已经结束，长桌上只有Frenkie、范德萨和奥维马斯。

　　一份报告呈在Frenkie面前，是一份比媒体们靠谱得多的求购申请的总结。

　　Frenkie的脑子里暴风骤雨。

　　他垂着眼睛不发一语，二位总监理解地给他足够的时间。

　　最后，他选择直说。

　　“我认为我被过誉。”

　　范德萨微微一笑：“怕了？”

　　“这倒没有。陈述事实。”Frenkie说，“但确实，8000万过分了。我并没有经历过什么硬仗，也没有耀眼履历。”

　　这是看得明白的人有关足球世界和人生的对话，于是两位高层也选择坦诚。

　　奥维马斯说：“资本总在寻找可以涌向的资本池。上一个十年是战术蓬勃发展和梅罗的十年，各地培养新人的的注意力都会减少。现在每个俱乐部都缺乏到一定水平的天才。而且，我们的荷兰啊，让世界等得太久了。”

　　Frenkie点点头。

　　世界认为他有神赐天赋，注定风华绝代。

　　他仿佛一只幼狮、一株新木，在还没怎么试炼过爪牙和枝叶的时候就被信徒和恶徒们推向神坛，一个等待太久的国家注视着他和他的同代人，希望他们身披朝阳重回欧洲战场。如果他未能称霸荒原、遮天蔽日，他几乎肉眼可见自己会成为众矢之的、跌落悬崖。

　　他似乎有一点理解Justin和Rick最近语嫣里不符年龄的微妙无奈。他们比他更早离开母队闯荡，肩负期望，而罗马并不是一个很适合新人成长的地方。

　　但谁也无法令资本的狂热消退。

　　所以他没有选择。

　　这是他的命运、他的使命，是上苍交予他无谓岁月消磨的、绝对的天赋后收取的代价。

　　无论才华、期望还是未来都是沉重的。

　　他却感到一股奇异的爽快和兴奋，像在克鲁伊夫球场走出球员通道踏上草地的那一刻。

　　战意。

　　他们为战而生。

　　他必须赢。这就是战场和求生。胜利或凋敝，没有中间的可能。

　　于是他再次抬眼，眼睛蓝若青空，云淡风轻之下的光芒如日光般几乎不可直视：“给我一个月考虑，可以吗？”

　　我会一步一步走清楚。

　　我应许你们的期待。

　　暴雨倾盖，正适合放声而歌。

 

**5.**

　　奥马维斯离开后，范德萨依然端坐桌前。于是Frenkie就理解即将进行的不是高层与球员，而是前代传奇对年轻新秀说的话。

　　总监是个温柔的兄长：“我猜我现在泼你冷水，你也听不进去。也好，你这个年纪，就应该这么一往无前。”

　　Frenkie笑起来，还带着点青葱的味道：“难道不是只有这个年纪能毫无顾虑地一往无前吗。我想把握住。”

　　“很好，你想的很清楚。你们这代人真是了不起啊，你们一个个都很明白。那我直说了。”

　　Frenkie点头。

　　“你的判断是正确的，你被严重过誉，但是就像你想明白的，事已至此，你没有选择。有多少人看好你，就有多少球评人认为你是一种集体狂热的幻觉。我们这代人经常聊起你们，我们都无法预判你们的未来，所以给不出建议。

　　足球世界要变天了。放你们去闯荡，就像放没有出过港湾的船驶进海上风暴里。我们，都，挺没底的。有时候我跟Ruud喝酒，谈到这个总是相顾无言。

　　Frenkie啊，作为过来人，我想说，未能兑现天赋虽然沉重，但是是非常常见的。只有少部分人兑现了天赋。如果，如果人生某个时候你觉得意难平，想想我今天说的话。

　　——放过你自己吧。

　　还有，你为什么选择足球这么不好走的路啊？”

　　“因为我喜欢它。”

　　“这就对了。千万，千万，别忘了它。别忘了它的快乐。别忘了你为什么来。所有人都会告诉你勿忘初心，但这是最重要的。在一些时候，它是你唯一可以相信的。”

　　Frenkie想到，Justin在某一次半夜集体视频喝酒，好像也说过类似的。我不开心，可踢球的时候总是开心的。能这样是不是还挺厉害的。

　　“Frenkie，我们这些前代穿过橙色——啊我的不是橙色的，和红白球衣的人，会在广场上看你们踢球的这个国家也许还有海外的所有人。我们的期望虽然很高，但我们最基本的希望总是，你们是快乐的。”

　　总监郑重地看着他，目光里的柔软和辽阔都有如滋养大地的长河。然后转头望向窗外，露出一个了然微笑，“现在，快去吧，有人在等你呢。”

　　Frenkie强压几乎要溢出眼底的水意，顺着范德萨的目光，看到落地窗外楼下的草坪，Matthijs在单独进行恢复性训练，并且一直在偷偷往他们的窗口张望。

　　于是Frenkie不仅眼底酸涩，而且脸上也有点辣。

　　他走过长廊，深知再也不会有这样的地方了。再也不会有高层这么调侃又真挚地与他交谈，仿佛兄长，也再不会有队友自然而然地接受他和Matthijs坐一辆车出现在训练场，只会在游戏之夜以“你们两个人”坑他们负责带酒。

　　这里的每个人都真情实感地爱他。他也真情实感地爱这里的每个人。

　　阿贾克斯是一个商业足球俱乐部。但他们的快乐和信任与商业足球无关，即使没有完整未来规划、优厚的球员待遇、合理的管理结构，他也会喜欢这里。

　　就像母校。

　　就像家乡。

　　就如同已经四散在欧洲闯荡的人们，自然而然地将沉睡中的兄弟的“34”背在肩胛骨上。

　　他已经知道，在他离开后的未来，这里的土壤和草地也会滋养他们的灵魂。在日后的岁月里，依然是他们心灵的栖居之所。

　　而我想为你的橙色、你的红白、你的XXX战无不胜。

 

**6.**

　　Matthijs听到轻快的脚步声跑向自己，一分神，脚下的球被断走了。

　　肇事者熟练地将球踢高、风骚地胸部停球、转身过人，然后将球直挂球门死角。

　　漂亮！

　　天气预报的中到大雨憋到下午还没落下来，肇事者一头金发却像一缕破开乌云的阳光。

　　Frenkie看着Matthjs一脸怔然地看着自己，突然觉得福至心灵，觉得面前的这个人可爱极了。

　　——别忘了它的快乐。

　　他正在母队的草坪上，和自己心爱的人做他们共同最喜欢的事情，为了能和兄弟们一起，将胜利带给前辈们和她，让欧洲战场见识她的美丽。

　　除了不在他最喜欢的位置上，不得不给面前的这个人补位，没有半点不快乐的地方。

　　他多幸运啊。他现在拥有这样的快乐。

　　他笑了。

　　Matthijs觉得并不存在的阳光变得耀眼。

　　他不自觉地张开手臂，迎接他的灿烂千阳入怀中。

 

**7.**

　　“Donny问今晚去不去他家打游戏？”

　　“嗯……我跟大佬们说给我一个月思考未来。难得暴雨，我想去思考一下人生。”

　　“嗯，那我自己去吧。”

　　“我不会太晚回家的。”

　　“回来之前跟我说一声，我给你煮苹果酒。”

　　然后Matthijs噤声了。因为Frenkie飞快地吻过他耳侧。

 

**8.**

　　暴雨降至，并肩一闯吧。


End file.
